Safe
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: Overgron. Dianna is trapped in a abusive relationship with Alex, will Chord be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you're going?" I gasped, clutching my chest, trying to lessen the rate of my heart beat.

"Jesus, Alex. You almost gave me a heart attack."

I watched as he chuckled before quickly returning to his serious expression.

"You never answered my question. Where are you going?"

"Naya and Heather are having a little get together. Sort of like a girls night out. I'll be back by midnight, don't worry."

"No."

"Well, great. I don't want your worry to cause you a heart attack like the one you almost gave me back there." I smiled before turning around to grab my coat and keys. As I reached for the door, I felt a hand roughly pulling me back by my elbow.

"Dianna, I don't think you understood. I didn't mean no, I'm not going to worry. I meant no you're not gonna go out." I felt my patience running out, and I took a deep breath before responding neutrally.

"Alex, I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can, or cannot do. I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't the 1900's anymore. I'm doing what I want, and what I want right now is to have a girls night out with my friends. So, if you'll excuse me," I yanked my arm out of his grasp making my way to the door once again. I gasped as I felt myself being shoved against the wall. I looked up to see Alex glowering down at me with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. A menacing gleam that scared me.

"Alex, what do you think you're-"

I felt as his hands made an impact against my cheek, and I clutched it in pain as I looked up, eyes watering.

"Shut. Up. I don't need your smart talk, I said you're not going out tonight. Girls night out my ass. Probably gonna meet some other guy out, huh? Sneaking around, you whore. Think I didn't notice? How all those magazines are talking about you and Chord? Well, I'm not gonna let you make a fool of me. You're not going out, not without my permission. If I let you, it's because I'm gonna be there with you to make sure you really are with your friends instead of slutting around with that blond dick. Am I clear?"

I wiped away my tears before responding, "Alex, why are you acting like this? Nothing is going on between Chord and I. We're friends, he's my best friend. "

I felt a push as I fell hard on the ground, hitting my shoulder against the side table.

"Don't lie to me! Friends? Fine, call it what you want. But don't talk to him anymore. I've already had enough of you making a fool out of me. The whole world knows how much of a slut you are."

He swiftly walked around me, grabbing his coat and opened the door. Before leaving, he turned around and said "Oh right. Tell anyone what happened and you'll regret it."

I let out a sob, clutching my shoulder, trying to intake everything that had just happened. I had never seen him act like this, it was so surreal.

I did the only thing that came to mind, I grabbed my phone and dialed the phone number that was so familiar. I waited, hearing the ring , and let out a sob as I heard the comforting voice pick up.

"Hello?"

"Chord?"

"Dianna, whats wrong?"

"Could you just.. I just.. I need you."

_**A/N:**_ _**Alright, hope you guys like it so far. This idea just kind of came to my mind and I decided to test it out. I think I know where I'm going with this story, but if you guys have any ideas or input on what you would like to see happen, let me know! Sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes. Review to let me know if it's okay? :) It would mean alot! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Dianna, whats wrong?"**_

"_**Could you just.. I just.. I need you."**_

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know.. I.. I just really need a friend right now."

"Okay, stay where you are, I'll be right over."

I sighed, hanging up the phone. I don't know why Chord was the fist person I called, but I felt better knowing I wouldn't be alone. I didn't want to be by myself if Alex came back, who knows what he would do. To be honest, I'm not even sure what happened. I didn't know why Alex reacted like that, he had never raised his voice at me, let alone, hit me. I rubbed my shoulder, feeling the pain run through my shoulder. I grimaced. There would definitely be a bruise. I adjusted the sleeve of my shirt, I don't think I'm ready for Chord to see what had happened, I hadn't even accepted it myself. It was just so much to take in. I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard knocking on my door.

"Di? Are you in there?" I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I tidied myself up as best as I could and double checked in the mirror to make sure the bruise was not visible.

"I'm coming." I replied softly. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a worried Chord.

I immediately felt his arms wrap around me and was shocked at how comforting his touch was.

"Di, I've been so worried! I get your call and I don't even know what to think.. Are you okay? Why were you crying? Did something happen? Was it something with you family? Arthur? Alex?" He stopped to catch his breath and I watched as he looked me over to try to figure out what was the matter. I smiled a little at his concern before replying,

"Chord, I'm okay. I just had a little fall out with Alex, that's all. I'm sorry for alarming and bothering you. I guess I was just really upset because it was a little more intense than usual." I managed another small smile, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Bothering me? Never. I really care about you, Di. You could never be a bother. But what do you mean by more intense? Did something happen? Did he do something to you?"

"What? No!" My voice squeaking a little as I replied quickly. "Nothing like that."

Chord looked over at me suspiciously, noticing my change in tone.

"It was just.. we yelled a little more than usual and I just don't like arguing. Honest. You know how I am, Chordy." I hastily finished.

"Oh, Di. I don't know why anyone would yell at you. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"If you don't mind.. I'd rather not." Yeah, I'd rather not be reminded that my boyfriend had just hit me.

"Well, if you do, I'm here. But how about we make you feel better? Whatever you want. How about one of those things girls do? Ice cream and a movie, right?"

"Aw, really? You'd do that for me?"

"Anything for you, Di." He flashed me a smile before he started walking to the kitchen, heading towards my fridge.

"I'll get the ice cream, in the meantime why don't you go pick out a movie? And please, for the love of all that is good, don't pick out a really girly movie. I'm kinda risking my man status doing this with you." he replied jokingly.

"Man status? Really? I didn't know you even had one" I teased him.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Came back his muffled reply. I finally settled on watching _Taken _since it wasn't girly, and I knew that Chord, as well as I, loved this movie. I heard a plate clatter and decided to join him before he could damage even more of my stuff.

"Need some help?"

"Uh, no." He sheepishly smiled as I raised my eyebrow at him. " Um, alright maybe just a little." He finally admitted.

"I'll handle the rest, how about you just get me another plate? But not try to break it this time." I teased.

"Well aren't you just the comedian," He mumbled reaching across me, accidently bumping my shoulder.

I gasped and winced in pain and immediately pretended nothing happened, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Di? What was that?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little sore around my shoulder, that all. I've been working out, you know how it is."

"Yeah, I do know. But I know that being sore wouldn't cause you to react like that. Dianna, what happened to you shoulder?"

"I'm sore, okay? Just forget about it, don't worry."

"Let me see your shoulder."

"What? No! I mean, that's not necessary, really." I replied internally panicking.

"Dianna, Let me see you shoulder." I chewed on my lip as I slowly as brought my sleeve down. His eyes widened, seeing the big, dark, purple bruise that was forming and growing.

"Dianna, what happened?"

_**A/N: Cliff hanger maybe? So what do you guys think? Please review to let me know! It would mean alot! And sorry if I made any grammar mistakes. Do you guys have anything you think I should add? Let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Dianna, Let me see you shoulder." I chewed on my lip as I slowly as brought my sleeve down. His eyes widened, seeing the big, dark, purple bruise that was forming and growing.**_

_**"Dianna, what happened?"**_

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't because I working out." I said as I felt his fingers trace the ever growing bruise and watched as he studied it. My tensed shoulders shoulders slowly relaxed, as a result of his soothing touch.

"Really? Dianna, I know. What happened?"he repeated.

"It's silly, really. I dropped something, I don't remember what it was, but as I stood up I hit my shoulder with the corner of the kitchen counter." He stopped tracing the bruise and turned towards me, peering into my eyes. I felt my shoulder ache again, already missing his touch.

"Battle wound," I joked trying to lighten the suffocating atmosphere. I hated lying to him, but he couldn't know. Alex's words kept repeating in my mind over and over, "Tell anyone what happened and you'll regret it." I didn't want to even think about him hurting Chord. It wasn't fair. It would all be my fault.

"So, why did you lie?" I snapped back out of my thoughts and cast my eyes downwards avoiding his gaze. I knew that if I looked into them, the truth would come pouring out.

"I guess I just didn't want you to think I was dumb or something. I don't know."

"Di," he chuckled, "You're not dumb. Although, it was pretty dumb that you think that something like this would change my opinion about you." He admitted.

I shyly smiled back up at him, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I don't think anything you ever said or anyone said about you would change what I think about you." He took a deep breath and glanced at me before continuing, "You're really special to me, I think only the best of you." He turned to look at me. "Di, I love you,"

I sucked in my breath, my heart unexpectedly fluttering as I heard those words come out of his mouth. He cleared his throat as he hastily finished off saying, "You're my best friend." I felt my stomach sink at the clarification.

"Right. Your best friend." He cleared his throat once again, awkwardly glancing away.

"Well, you're my best friend too, Chordy." I replied earnestly. "And, um. That was really nice of you. I feel the same way about you. Our friendship I mean."

"Of course. Our friendship." he turned away and finally grabbed a plate, handing it to me. "We should probably finish up serving up this ice cream before it all melts. We also need to get something for that bruise too. I don't want it to become worse and pain you more than it has to."

We started to scoop ice cream into our bowls and an uneasy silence settled in. He abruptly stopped scooping and turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure it wasn't anything else that happened?"

"No, I just told you that-"

"I know what you told me. I'm asking again. You can tell me anything, you know that right? "

"Yes, I know. Thank you, but look, I hit myself with the kitchen counter, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Just making sure," he muttered, resuming back to the ice cream.

I smiled uneasily and watched as he finished. He glanced back and flashed me his signature smirk, heading towards the living room.

"You coming?"

"I'll be right there. I'm almost finished."

I gazed at his retreating form, as I whispered, "I'm sorry."

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, life has been pretty hectic. Did you guys like this chapter? And if you have anything you think I should include in the next chapter, let me know! Reviews are appreciated :)**_


End file.
